A Rollercoaster Ride
by bookxbutterfly
Summary: Jade Allen, a rising Disney star, is best friends with the Jonas Brothers. From sharing a cart with Joe Jonas on a rollercoaster ride to her own life becoming one, Jade soon finds out that she is in for the ride of her life. JoexOC.
1. Chapter 1: Pickup

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
__  
Hey, guys! :) I know, I know. It's been a while since I've posted anything here. Basically, my life's been busy. So yeah. DON'T KILL ME!!! =))_

_Oh, BTW, this fic was written by me, with my sister, IndieAyer, as my beta._

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing in this fic except for the Allen family and the plot. :D**_

_READ, baby, READ! =))_

**

* * *

**

**[JADE'S POV]**

_DING-DONG!_ I heard the doorbell ring from upstairs.

_They're here!_ I thought to myself. I quickly finished brushing my hair, making sure I got all the knots out. My best friends, the Jonas Brothers, were taking me to Universal Studios today to try out the new rides.

"Hi, Mrs. Allen!" I overheard someone, probably Nick, say downstairs.

"How are you today?" A polite voice asked. Kevin, maybe?

"We're here to pick up Jade." Said someone whose voice I'd know anywhere; Joe.

"Hi, boys!" Mom said cheerfully. "I'm fine, Kevin, thank you for asking." _Hmm, so I was right. _"Come in and have a seat while I get Jade."

"Thanks, Mrs. A!" Kevin, Joe, and Nick said in unison.

"Jade," Mom called. "The boys are here!"

I realized I had stopped brushing my hair when I heard them talking. "Coming, mom!" I called, brushing it again, and checking my hair, my face, my teeth, my clothes. _All good,_ I thought. But instead of going out right away, I decided to listen more.

"I hope she's done." Mom sighed. "She's been in there, getting ready, for the past two hours." She chuckled. I would be embarrassed if she told this to any other friend, or group of friends, but I've known these guys for three years.

"Some things never change." Kevin laughed. "It sounds like someone, though..." He said, obviously referring to Joe. We had _a lot_ in common.

"Now, boys, do you want something to eat or drink? We have plenty here." Mom offered, ever-hospitable.

"Uhh, can I ha—" Kevin started, but he was soon cut off by Joe.

"Nope, I'm good." He was probably getting back at Kevin for his comment earlier.

"No thanks, Mrs. A." Nick said.

"We want to get to Universal as soon as possible." Joe continued. "Thank you for offering though."

"Hello, boys." I heard dad say. He probably just came of of the room.

"Hey, Mr. Allen!" They said in unison, again.

I looked in the mirror, examining myself one last time. My black, shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a headband, my teeth had nothing stuck in between them, my face had a little natural looking make-up on, and my outfit, jeans, a cute smiley-faced shirt, and flats, looked good.I decided to get downstairs before dad started giving them a talk about "keeping me safe", or "not letting me out of their sight", or something.

I opened the door, smiling. "Hey, guys!" I said with a little wave.

"Hey, Jade!" Kevin, Joe, and Nick said together. How do they do that?

I skipped down the stairs, still smiling. I hugged Nick, then Kevin, then Joe.

"Long time, no see." Joe said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, it's been too long." I replied, then let go of him. The last time we saw each other was a while, since we've both been busy. Since we were free today, we decided to hang out at Universal Studios.

I turned to my parents. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." I said as I kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Be home by eight, okay?" Mom said, hugging me.

"Yes, mom." I replied obediently, then turned to face upstairs. "Bye, Timmy! Bye, Nikki!" I called to my brother and sister.

"BYE!!!" The called back. They were on their computers and too hooked to whatever they were doing to stand up.

I chuckled as I waved goodbye to my parents and walked with Kevin, Nick, and Joe to the car outside.

**

* * *

**

We entered the car and put on our seatbelts with Kevin sitting in front (_I guess he was driving today._), Nick sitting beside him, and Joe and I sitting at the back... Which made my heart beat faster.

Okay, yeah. I have a crush on Joe Jonas, my best friend. But, come on, I mean, like, _everyone_does, too. Plus, it's just a harmless crush. It's not like I intend to follow through and tell him how I feel. It could ruin our friendship fore—

"I need music." Nick mumbled, breaking through my stream of excuses—err, I mean... thought. My stream of thought.

There was a moment of silence... Then Kevin broke it.

"Guys, isn't today gonna be awesome?"

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Trying out the new rides at Universal Studios."

"I know, right? I can't wait to try out the new space-themed rollercoaster!" I said excitedly.

"I call dibs on the front cart!" Joe said, raising his hands up.

"No fair! I wanted the front cart!" I objected.

"Chill, guys! There are two seats, you could always share." Nick said.

"Yeah, and hold each other's hands if you get scared!" Kevin snickered.

"Haha! Nice one!" Nick said.

"Yeah, that's really funny, Kev." Joe said, rolling my eyes at him while Nick high-fived him and my cheeks reddened. Gosh, was I that obvious? Or were they teasing us 'cause Joe likes me, too?... Probably the first one.

We were silent for the rest of the ride, except for the occasional singing along to some songs. I got lost in the songs and in my thoughts.

After a while, Kevin broke the silence again. "Okay, guys, we're here!"

We all looked out the window then, and I saw the new rollercoaster.

"Whoa..." Joe and I said together, mesmerized.

"What are you doing just sitting and staring?" Nick said, interrupting our... Sitting and staring. "Let's go, go, go!!!"

And, so we did.

**

* * *

**

We ran out of the car, and rushed to the gate of Universal Studios, we gave the guy our tickets; he ripped them, then gave it to us. _–A/N: I haven't been there yet, so if that's not how they do it, or they have an automated ticket thingy, sorry. :P-_

We entered the gates (of paradise... just kidding.) and to our side was the super loaded, super crowded ticket booth, to which Kevin merely said, "Whoa."

"It's a good thing we ordered our tickets online." Nick said. _–A/N: Again, I do not know if you can do that! =))-_

"Yeah. Right, Jade?" Joe asked me, but I didn't say anything, because to our other side was the most amazing rollercoaster I have ever seen.

"Jaaade? Hellooo?" He said, trying to get my attention as he waved his hand in front of my face.

Instead of explaining myself, I simply pointed to the rollercoaster.

He turned around and saw what I pointed to. The huge ride with loops here and there, with people screaming... Every. Five. Seconds.

"Wow..." We said together, almost like a whisper, not able to find any words.

"That is..." He started.

"Awesome." I completed for him.

He probably got out of his trance because he started to talk straight again.

"Hey, Jade?" He asked, sounding like he had an idea.

"Yeah, Joe?" I replied, snapping out of it, too, and turning to him.

He leaned forward to me, his face only inches from mine.

My heart stopped beating and my lungs were incapable of helping me breathe.

His lips neared my ear and he whispered... "Race you to the ride."

And he ran away.

I soon recovered from the hypnosis-like state I was in because of the closeness of his face and mine. "H-hey!" I said, breathing again. "Wait up!" And I ran after him.

As I was running, I could've sworn I heard Nick and Kevin say, "This is gonna be an interesting day."

**

* * *

**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_You are finished! YAAAYY... =))_

_Just want you guys to know that I got this from a dream I had before [OMJ! I'm like Stephenie Meyer!!! :O] and I just had to write it down._

_Well, this isn't the dream part yet, I just had to write, like, how they got to that point._

_What point, do you ask? You'll only find out if you REVIEW and put an ALERT. :D :D :D_

_Toodlez, everyone! ;)_

_~Jade_


	2. Chapter 2: Line

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Cha-cha-cha-chapterrrrrrrr twooooooooooo!!!!! WOO! =))_

_First off, I wanna thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews, especially Lucy/__Can't-Live-Without-Twilight__, and Casey/__k-shee__. You guys were the first two, respectively. :P_

_Secondly, this whole fic will be in Jade's POV... Unless stated otherwise. :P_

_Thirdly, thanks again to my beta-ful (beta-ful, like, beautiful? Get it? HAHAHA! Uhh... Never mind. :P) beta/sister/assistant/partner-in-crime, Nikki/__IndieAyer__! \:D/_

_Soo, anyways... ON TO THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"_Hey, Jade?" He asked, sounding like he had an idea._

"_Yeah, Joe?" I replied, snapping out of it, too, and turning to him._

_He leaned forward to me, his face only inches from mine._

_My heart stopped beating and my lungs were incapable of helping me breathe._

_His lips neared my ear and he whispered... "Race you to the ride."_

_And he ran away._

_I soon recovered from the hypnosis-like state I was in because of the closeness of his face and mine. "H-hey!" I said, breathing again. "Wait up!" And I ran after him._

_As I was running, I could've sworn I heard Nick and Kevin say, "This is gonna be an interesting day."_

* * *

I was running as fast as I could to the ride, even if I knew it would take a miracle to beat Joe there. He was a pretty good runner, and he started first.

After much running, panting, and tripping, I was finally there... And so was Joe, leaning casually against a bar, waiting for the line to move faster. He faked a yawn, then smirked at me.

Oh, gosh, he looks so ho—

"I won." He said obnoxiously. Good thing he stopped me from saying it in my head—like I needed a reminder.

"No... fair." I said in between pants. "You started first." I stated breathlessly as I sat down beside him, against the bar, and trying to breathe.

He bent down beside me with concern touching his face and covering his tone. "Hey, are you okay?"

He's so sweet!

UGH! Jade, stop it!

"I'm _fine_." I replied as I turned to face him. I tried to sound firm, but it came out more like a breathless whisper.

He wasn't convinced, obviously, because his eyebrow twitched up.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I fell down a few times..." I looked down, embarrassed, and saw dirt on his jeans. "And, apparently, so did you." I said, pointing to the dirt.

He rolled his eyes and dusted the dirt off his pants.

"Hey, guys." Nick said. Okay, _they_ caught up and didn't even have to _run_ for it! Ugh.

Kevin looked at Joe, then at me, and said with a smirk, "Fall again?"

"Naw..." Joe said, shaking his head and his hands folding across his chest.

"Psssshhhh..." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I folded my arms across my chest and looked around. I noticed a tall, familiar looking girl with long, wavy brown hair...

"Oh my gosh..." I said, standing up, realizing who it was.

"What?" Joe asked, turning his head as the other two did.

"Hey, isn't that—" Nick started, but I cut him off.

"CASEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running to my best friend. She turned around, her eyes wide, and her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"Oh my gosh, Jade?!" She said. She hugged me and we jumped up and down a few times.

"Is Marxx here?" I asked, referring to my other best friend who was part of our group.

"JADE?!" I spun around to see a short, black-haired girl. "HI!!!"

"MARXX!!!" I screamed, and we did a replay of what I did to Casey.

After all our screaming, jumping, and hugging were over, I said, "I missed you guys so much! What are you doing here?!"

"We decided to go somewhere and hang out today, instead of just staying bored at home." Marxx explained.

"Plus, it reminded us of you." Casey said. Did I have the greatest friends or what?!

"Aww, you guys are the best friends ever!" I gushed, hugging them both, again.

"Ahem." I heard Joe say. Did I forget they were there? Whoops.

"And speaking of best friends," I said, turning around. "Casey and Marxx, you remember my best boy space friends, Nick, Joe, and Kevin." I motioned to each of them with my hand. "Nick, Joe, and Kevin, you remember my best girl space friends, Casey and Marxx."

"Of course." Joe opened his arms for a hug.

"Nice to see you again." Kevin extended his hand.

"Hey." Nick smiled.

"What's up?" Casey asked, hugging Joe.

"Yo." Marxx shook Kevin's hand.

When the hugs and shaking hands were over, I realized so much time had passed. We were at the front of the line.

"Hey, look! With all of this," Marxx motioned with her hand. "We managed to pass the time." Best friends think alike.

"Okay, guys, grab your partn—" I started to say before Joe grabbed me. "OW! Joe, not _literally_!"

"Sorry." He chuckled.

Oh, why did he have to be so cute?!

_JADE!!! STOP IT!_

Who said that?

_Me. I'm your alter-ego in your head that you talk to. Call me Dani._

Oh... Hi, Dani... _You_ try and stop it. It ain't that easy!

_I know, but that's what I do. I'm the contradiction to you._

WHAT?!

Oh, great. Now I'm _talking_ to myself.

"WE'RE GETTING THE FRONT CART!" Joe shouted to the others, holding my hand.

OH MY GOD, I AM HOLDING JOE FREAKING JONAS' HAND.

He pulled. He wants me to _run_? _AGAIN_? Oh, well.

"Um, YEAH! SEE YA!" I shouted, too, running with Joe inside.

I'm holding his haaand, I'm holding his haaand...

_SHUT UP!!!_

Sorry.

THERE I GO AGAIN!... Or, there Dani goes again...?

"They dating yet?" I heard Casey ask, breaking my conversation with myself.

"Nope." Nick answered.

"_Still _too stubborn?" Marxx asked, too.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

I AM NOT STUBBORN!

_Yes, you are._

No, I'm not.

_Yes, you are._

Stop talking to me!

_Stop talking to _yourself!

I sighed inwardly. I _gotta_ stop doing that... But wait... _They_? As in, me and Joe? Joe and I?

I like the sound of that...

_No, you don't._

I sighed inwardly again.

Dani, could you please stop talking for a while?

_Fine. But remember: I'll always be here for some psychological conflict!... PSYCHO!_

Did you just call me a psycho?!

_*silence*_

DANI, I AM THE MAIN EGO HERE AND YOU SHALL ANSWER ME WHEN I SAY SO!

_*crickets chirp*_

AGH. Never mind. Maybe I am a psycho. I mean, look, I'm _talking _to_ myself_.

"Jade?" Joe asked. FINALLY, ANOTHER VOICE! "Did you hear me?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I must've spaced out."

"That's okay." He laughed. Oh, Lord, help me. "I was saying we should sit down now."

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer. "Okay."

He laughed again. _Why_ does he have to be _so cute_?

Oh, great. My inner fangirl is coming out.

"GUYS, HURRRY UP!" Joe called out.

"Um, yeah! IT'S ABOUT TO START MOVING! WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN HYPERSPEED!!!" Okay, I think _I'm_ hyper now.

"Whoa, guys, chill." Nick said, entering with Kevin.

"Yeah, we're sitting down now..." Kevin said, going into cart #3.

"And so are we." Casey came in with Marxx, going into cart #2.

Someone else came in. He was fat and balding... I guess he was the ride mechanic person. _–A/N: No offense to anyone! My beta suggested it. :P-_

"Are you guys ready?" The ride mechanic said drowsily... But I wasn't gonna let _him_ spoil my mood.

"YEAH!!!" Joe and I said, our voices full of with excitement.

"Okay." He said lazily.

He pushed down the metal bar seatbelts in our carts so we wouldn't fall off, then walked back to his ride control system thingy.

"Enjoy your ride. 3... 2... 1... Blast off." He said in a bored tone.

"WOOOOOOO!!!" Joe and I said together, raising our hands up when we felt the ride moving. I heard laughs behind us, but I didn't care 'cause I was finally on the ride with Joe.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Don't worry, the next one will be up soon... VERY, VERY SOON._

_Just make sure you review... Or else it'll be later than usual... BUM BUM BUM BUUUUUM!!! =))_

_Peace out, girl scout!_

_~Jade_


	3. Chapter 3: Thrill

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!_

_I'm so sorry it took kinda long. I went though hell week at school, and now I'm sick. :(_

_But, thank you to all who reviewed, and thanks also to my __**three**__ betas, __IndieAyer__/Nikki, __ABKMarkieBrown__/Marxx, and __k-shee__/Casey. :D_

_Warning: This chapter contains a lot of screaming. xD_

_And once again, __**I do not own the Jonas Brothers, rollercoasters, and Universal Studios**__, thank you very much. =))_

_Read on..._

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"_Are you guys ready?" The ride mechanic said drowsily... But I wasn't gonna let __him__ spoil my mood._

"_YEAH!!!" Joe and I said, our voices full of with excitement._

"_Okay." He said lazily._

_He pushed down the metal bar seatbelts in our carts so we wouldn't fall off, then walked back to his ride control system thingy._

"_Enjoy your ride. 3... 2... 1... Blast off." He said in a bored tone._

"_WOOOOOOO!!!" Joe and I said together, raising our hands up when we felt the ride moving. I heard laughs behind us, but I didn't care 'cause I was finally on the ride with Joe._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed together when the ride dipped down to the right.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" We screamed in unison again when we were titled to the left.

"This is the awesomest ride _ever_!!!" I shouted to Joe.

"Yeah! WOOOO!!!" He shouted in reply.

Amidst the screaming, I thought about the ride and remembered reading something somewhere that some alien will jump o—

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Joe and I screamed together when the alien popped out. We both reached for each other's hand and held tightly.

.Ohmygosh. Joe and I are _holding hands_. THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST MOMENTS OF MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD LIFE!!!

_Seriously, Jade, do you hear yourself?!_

Ah, Dani. I see you've returned... Now go away.

_Fine._

I heard a high-pitched screech from behind us. I think it was either Marxx or Casey... Probably Marxx. Hahah—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, closing my eyes tightly and holding Joe's hand a bit tighter. Gosh, I hope I'm not cutting off his circulation.

"OH MY G—AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Joe yelled. His hand grasped mine tighter, too. We were _both_ cutting off each other's circulation.

After much deafening screaming, shouting, yelling, shrieking, and screeching, the ride was over.

"Wow," Joe exhaled. "That ride was... wow." He turned to me and smiled. "And your hair is... wow, too."

My eyes widened and my hand flew to my head. My messy-fixed hair became a messy, messy haystack.

I turned to face him to see that his hair looked like a haystack, too. "So is yours." I laughed and he joined in. I looked down, only to find that our hands were still entwined. He looked down, too, and saw what I found. We let go abruptly.

...

Awkward.

And here comes the awkward silence. Dang, I hate that.

"You guys gonna go out, or what?" The ride person said in a bored tone, breaking the silence, and pulling back the metal belt of the cart.

"What?" Joe and I said together. He said it like a question, while I said it as a misunderstanding.

"Are you guys gonna get out of the cart? There are other people waiting in line, you know." He said, irritated.

"Oh, right. Sorry, uhh," I checked his nametag. "Bob. We're getting out now." I said, jumping out of the cart. Joe jumped out after me.

We walked out of the ride and into the souvenir shop in silence.

"Hey, umm," I said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Sorry about all my banshee-like shrieking. I probably deafened you."

"Hey, no prob." He said casually. "I probably deafened you, too."

We stood there awkwardly smiling at each other.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" Kevin jumped in, nudging Joe.

"Kev, what are you talking about?" Joe asked. I knew _I_ was in love with him, but not him with me.

I think.

"You didn't see the picture?" Kevin asked innocently.

"What picture?" Joe said, spinning around.

And there it was: The ride's souvenir picture. Casey and Marxx's eyes were closed tightly and their hands held on to the bar in front of them. Kevin and Nick were screaming. But the part of the picture Kevin was referring to was with Joe and I, eyes shut, hands in the air, and fingers entwined.

_Well, would you look at that. Your first evidence of PDA._

Dani? Is that you?

_Yes, it's me. I mean, who else could it be? I'm back... Be afraid, be very af—_

"Wow, that's a _nice picture_, isn't it Casey?" Marxx asked her, being ever-so-obvious, and tapping her chin.

"Yup. Sure is, Marxx." Casey answered her, a bit less obvious.

I shot them a glare, but they didn't mind it.

"I think I'm gonna buy that picture, what about you, Casey?" Marxx went on.

"Yeah. I think I will, too." Casey snickered, then turned to me. "Jade, you want one, too?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I replied. They were _definitely_ enjoying this. I am _so_ gonna get them for this.

"I'll take one, too." Joe said to Casey, handing her money. "And I'm paying for Jade's picture."

I don't really mind if people spend money on me, but he spent too much already. "No, no, no, no. You already payed for my ticket. I'll pay for this." I objected.

"Jade," He said firmly. "_I_ will pay for it. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He tapped my head as I pouted.

From the sidelines, my four other friends exchanged mischevious glances.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

Wait just one minute here...

DID HE JUST CALL ME PRETTY?!?!?!?!

_Yes, Jade, he did._

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY—

—_God. I get it._

Aww, Dani, you're no fun.

_Hel-lo! That's why I'm your "alter-ego"! I'm your opposite. DUH._

Fine. But don't think this is over, 'cause it ain't o—

"Uhh, Jade? Earth to Jade!" Casey said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"JADE, YOU ALIVE IN THERE?!" Marxx screamed.

"Sorry, I, uhh, spaced out again." I replied, embarrassed.

_HAHAHA! Real smooth._

Shut up, Dani.

Casey shook her head, and then turned to the cashier. "Uhh, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" She replied. Her nametag said her name was Helen.

"I'd like to buy four copies of that picture." Casey told her, pointing to the picture of us.

"Make that five." Nick said.

"Six." Kevin added.

"Six copies of that picture please." Casey said.

"Okay, then." The lady replied. She punched in the price on the cashier, Casey paid, and the pictures were printed. "Here you go. Have a nice day." She handed the pictures to my friend and smiled.

"Cashew!" Marxx yelled, referring to Casey. "Let's ride some more! Before the fangirls start coming!"

"Thanks, Helen!" Casey waved, as she was dragged away by the shorter girl.

"Where to next?" Joe asked when we were outside.

I checked the map. "Ooh, I wanna go on _The Mummy_ ride."

"_The Mummy_ it is, then." He said.

"OH MY GOD, AMY, IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" Someone screamed, pointing in our direction.

"Where, Jess?!" Amy said, turning around. "OMJ!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed together, jumping up and down.

Everyone heard that. They all turned around with their mouths and eyes wide open.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"You just had to jinx us." Kevin turned to Marxx.

"Sorry! How the heck was I supposed to know it would actually happen?!" Marxx replied defensively.

"Time to go!" Nick said, pushing us away.

"Aww, man! We only rode _one ride_!" Joe said, disappointed.

"We can ride more some other time, Joe. Right now, we have to run!" Kevin said.

And we did run, as fast as we could, out the gate, with the screaming fans following.

_

* * *

_

YAAAAAY! Finished! :))

_Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I had to think of something. :D_

_Fangirls are scary! *cringes* =))_

_Review, please! :D_

_~Jade_

* * *

"Rabid fangirl rocked my world

For a whole millisecond and now I know,

I'm not about to be another victim

Of the rabid fangirl syndrome."

~Parodised by k-shee


	4. Author's Note

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hey, everyone. :(_

_I have bad news: This isn't a chapter; it's an author's note. I also have even worse news: This story will be deleted._

_I don't want to do this, but I have to. You see, this killjoy—I mean... rule follower told me this:_

_"Contrary to a popular belief, stories about the Jonas Brothers are not allowed on this site. This is not me trying to 'be mean' or 'pick on you'. After all, I write stories as well, and I'd hate to see this site shut down because of people deliberately breaking the rules. If you don't believe me, it's easy to check it out for yourself."_

_Bitch. :)) Haha, just kidding. :P_

_She reviewed this story saying that. You know I love reviews. I don't love flames... And I definitely don't love people telling me what to do. In fact... I HATE IT._

_So, she explains the rules and bla bla bla. So, as a result, I am deleting this story._

_But don't worry; I will still continue it. :) I'll just post it in another site. The link is on my profile. :D_

_Yes, I'm mad/depressed/pissed._

_No, I do not want to kill that person... Or do I? (evil music plays and lightning strikes)_

_Soo... I will be posting fics about Twilight, High School Musical, Prince of Persia, and other fictional fandoms in this account._

_I don't get why we aren't allowed to use real people though. I mean, can't we be fans of real people? And isn't this FanFiction?_

_(sigh) Toodles._

_~Jade_


	5. Chapter 4: Run

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hey, guys! I'M BAAAACK! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!_

_I've decided to finish this first, before removing it, 'cause I know y'all are devastated. Well, I was, anyway. :P_

_Okay, so instead of them being the __Jonas__ Brothers, they're gonna be the __Lucas__ Brothers, like in their TV show, _Jonas_, coming in May, which I'm totally excited for, by the way. OOH! THAT RHYMES! :P_

_But, I'll only change the stuff once the category is available... 'Cause it isn't yet. :P_

_Anything that seems familiar is probably not mine. Except for the plot. If that seems familiar, then great minds think alike. XD_

_Read on... You know you want to. ;) XD_

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"_OH MY GOD, AMY, IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" Someone screamed, pointing in our direction._

"_Where, Jess?!" Amy said, turning around. "OMJ!!!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed together, jumping up and down._

_Everyone heard that. They all turned around with their mouths and eyes wide open._

"_Uh-oh." I said._

"_You just had to jinx us." Kevin turned to Marxx._

"_Sorry! How the heck was I supposed to know it would actually happen?!" Marxx replied defensively._

"_Time to go!" Nick said, pushing us away._

"_Aww, man! We only rode _one ride_!" Joe said, disappointed._

"_We can ride more some other time, Joe. Right now, we have to run!" Kevin said._

_And we did run, as fast as we could, out the gate, with the screaming fans following._

* * *

UGH! I did _not_ come to a theme park to _run_!

_Jade, complain later. Just focus on running._

You're right, Dani. Okay, Jade, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't—

"OOF!" I said as I fell down. Curse my lack of balance!

_Nice one._

Oh, shut up, will you?

"Jade! Are you okay?!" Joe frantically called and ran to my side.

"Hurry, Jade! Get up!" Nick said, panicked.

"Yeah, the fan girls are coming!" Casey screamed.

"Go on without me!" I cried dramatically.

"Jade, just... get up." Marxx said after an awkward silence.

"... Okay." I said, getting up with the help of Joey. I mean... Joe.

_Looks like somebody's got a little crush..._

Dani, if you know me _at all_, you'd know this 3-year long crush is _anything_ but _little_.

_I know. Just wanted to hear you admi—_

"Thanks, Joe." I said to him, inwardly rolling my eyes at Dani. I could've sworn I saw Marxx nudge a squealing Casey from the corner of my eye.

"No problem," He replied and turned to his brothers. "You think we lost them?"

"There they are!" Someone screamed and pointed at us.

"'Fraid not." Kevin said.

"Dang," Joe sighed.

"Enough talking. More running!" Nick said and we soon followed.

* * *

After running away from the screaming fans, we finally escaped, and reached our car.

"Get in, guys!" Kevin cried.

"Move, move, move!" Nick chanted.

We all followed their orders. It's a good thing the car could fit all of us. Well, we were sorta squished, but as long as we were safe from a possible Jonas hysteria, I couldn't care less if we were stuffed into a box. Yeah, it was that bad. Although, I wouldn't mind being stuffed into a box with Joe...

_HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was precious. I bet everyone would _love _to hear that._

As if you could talk to them.

_Dang! You're getting smarter!_

I inwardly stick my tongue out at you, Dani.

_Whatever._

"Whew!" Marxx let out a breath. "Remind me never to hang out with you guys again!"

"Aww, come on, Marxx." Casey groaned.

"Hey, this isn't _our_ fault." Kevin said.

"Yeah, you can't blame us." Nick added.

"We're still normal people." Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, they're normal people who are super famous, super awesome, and super hot—"

_Holy cannoli, Jade. Rephrase that._

"On the charts—"

_Nice._

"But they're still normal people." I hope nobody noticed me indirectly calling Joe hott. Please, oh _please _let them not notice! I was just defending my boy... I mean, _boys_.

"Guys! Chill! I was just kidding!" Marxx said defensively, raising her hands.

Joe raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you like to join the people outside?" As if on cue, a shrill scream erupted from the outside.

She went on her knees. "No, no, no, no, _no_! _Please_ don't make me go back out there!" Her hands were clasped together, begging for mercy. The mere sight made me want to burst into guffaws.

I looked at the others and went into a huddle with them. We murmured irrelevant things to make Marxx nervous and to make it look like we had something to discuss. Of course, we weren't gonna let her go outside; we were too nice for that. We broke apart from our huddle and turned back to her, arms crossed.

"Fine." Kevin said.

"We'll let it slide..." Nick added.

"Just this once." Joe continued, narrowing his eyes at Marxx.

I was fighting a smile. The boys were such good actors. I decided to smirk and shake my head instead and say, "It wasn't easy convincing them, you know."

"Yeah." Casey nodded. I could tell this was hard for her. Honestly, she couldn't lie to save her life. I don't know how much she could take until she lost her façade.

Luckily, she didn't need to hold up any longer, 'cause Marxx jumped at us hugging us all at once screaming "Thank you!" over and over. It was amazing how such a small person could be so strong. _–A/N: Sorry, Marxx! YOU KNOW ILY! :D-_

"You're... welcome...." Joe said.

"You... can... get off now..." Kevin added.

"Hugs are... overrated..." Nick remarked.

"Can't... breathe..." Casey and I complained at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Marxx apologized, getting off us.

We all let out sighs of relief, glad we were able to breathe again. Nick started dusting off his clothes, like Marxx had some infectious disease... Which was true, if craziness was one.

"So, anyway," Marxx said, obviously trying to change the subject. "What do we do now?"

"Does 'we' include you? I thought you didn't wanna hang with us." Joe said, folding his arms and pouting, which I just _had_ to laugh at.

"Oh, fine then." Marxx said, turning to me. "Jade, wanna hang out with me and Casey instead?"

"Yeah! Like a girls' night out! Come on, it'll be fun!" Casey added excitedly.

I turned to the boys. By the looks of their faces, Kevin and Nick were fine with it, but Joe looked a bit upset. Figures, since we _are_ best friends and all, and we're sorta 'attached' to each other.

"You don't have to if you have some other stuff planned. I mean, we could always reschedule." Casey said after seeing my hesitation.

"No, Jade, go. Have fun with your girl space friends." Joe said.

_Do I sense a hint of bitterness in his tone?_

Maybe you're hallucinating.

_Whoa. It's like we switched egos or something._

"Go ahead. We'll be fine. We have other stuff to do anyway." Joe half-smiled.

I hesitated again. "Uhh, okay, then. Girls' night it is!" I said, trying to feign enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong; I _was_ excited, but I kinda sorta really wanted to spend time with Joe. But you know what they say, it's "hoes over bros." _–A/N: Credit to Marxx's OTH-ness! :P-_

"Yay!" Casey said, hugging me.

"Oh yeah, I never got to ask if you brought a car here." Kevin said.

"Oh, we took a cab." Marxx replied.

"So, want us to drive you over to the nearest mall?" He offered.

"That'd be perfect." Casey said.

Nick nodded and peered out the window. "Looks like the coast is clear."

"Okay. I'll get into the driver's seat now." Kevin said.

"And I'll sit beside you, since we're running out of space here." Nick added.

They went out the car and sat in their places, while Marxx, Casey, Joe, and I changed our seating arrangements. _–A/N: Left to right = Kevin, Nick (front); Joe, Jade, Casey, Marxx (back).-_

I was seated beside Joe, as usual, but it was like there was this strange, awkward wall between us. Like he was mad at me or something. I sighed quietly as Nick turned on the radio.

Kevin started driving and Joe and I were quiet for most of the ride, except for the usual _mm-hmm_'s and _uh-huh_'s as replies to their stories.

When we finally reached the mall, the girls and I said our goodbyes and gave our hugs to the boys. Though we hugged, the awkward air still surrounded Joe and I. They got into their car and then we waved as they drove away.

As soon as their car was out of sight, Casey and Marxx turned to me like I owed them some gossip... Which I _kinda_ did.

"So, Jade..." Casey started.

"You and Joe..." Marxx continued, nudging me.

Casey glared at her. "_Really_ subtle, Marxx."

"It's okay. Nothing's really changed, guys. It's still one-sided." I sighed at that comment.

"Yihee!" Marxx nudged me again.

"Stop that!" I snapped accidentally. Marxx was taken aback. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just... _Ugh_."

"Aww, Jade, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" Casey asked in her usual "I care because you're my best friend" tone.

"No!" I exclaimed, and then paused for a second. "Wait. Actually, yeah. I _really_ have to get something off my chest."

"Wait! Before you do that, let's head to Starbucks first." Marxx said suddenly.

We didn't need to reply. Starbucks is a usual thing whenever we hang out. We bought our usual and sat down for a really long talk.

"Okay, so, what do you need to get off your chest?" Marxx asked, while Casey sipped on her drink.

I took a deep breath and started my story. I poured out my heart to them, telling them about what happened today when we hadn't seen each other yet. Like, calling dibs on the front cart of the ride, Joe racing me to the ride, what happened after the run, my experiences with Dani, what happened on the ride, and what happened after... You know, what Bob said... If we were "going out," but I misunderstood... And I told them how much I wished that was true.

"Aww, Jade, gimme a hug!" She exclaimed, nearly pouncing on me. Marxx joined in and that was when I was losing air.

"Uhh... guys... Losing oxygen here." I said in between gasps for air.

"Oh, sorry." Casey said, letting go.

"That's the second time I did that today. Dang." Marxx snapped her fingers.

"So, enough about me. How're you guys doing?" I asked.

"I'm still into my writing. I've actually written my first novel!" Casey said proudly. Marxx nodded.

"Cassandra Isabella Masen! Are you kidding me? That's great!" I asked.

"Nope. I just need to find a publishing company, and I'm all set."

"I'm so unbelievably proud of you!" I gushed as I hugged her.

"Ooh, you gotta hear Marxx's story." She said once our hug was over.

"I was getting to that." I said.

"Sure you were." Marxx replied. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my band and I have signed on to a record label."

"Who-what-when-where-why?! Band? As in, Polaris?" I asked.

"Yeah! With my buds Logan Keith, the drummer; Charlie Scott, the guitarist and back-up vocals; Chris Tyler, the bassist; and Jesse Keller, the pianist! I'm the lead singer and guitarist, by the way. Oh, dude, guess what record label! No, wait, don't guess — I'll tell you!" She paused dramatically. "Red Bedroom Records owned by the one and only Peyton Sawyer!" _–A/N: Marxx's band info is © of Marxx.-_

I gasped.

"And that's not the best part. We're guesting on the USO show, where she's hosting, and where Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott, and Jamie Scott are also on! Wait, wait, wait — there's more! We're having a gig with Angels & Airwaves, Jimmy Eat World, Dashboard Confessional, and User of a Common Name!"

I gasped again, covering my mouth this time.

"I know, right?! Isn't it awesome?"

"Maria Noelle Brown, you make me feel like a proud mother!" I said, fanning myself to prevent the tears from coming.

"Group hug!" Casey said, widening her arms. We, of course, followed her request.

"Hey, we didn't get to say your full name, Jade." Marxx said after our hug.

"Then, say it if you _really_ feel the need to." I replied, shrugging.

"Jade Alexandra Allen—" Casey started.

"Jonas!" Marxx continued. "Ow!" She shouted when I slapped her arm. She got hurt, so she slapped me back.

Casey, being the smart one of the group, stopped our fight before it got ugly. "Okay, guys, chill. We don't wanna cause a scene."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Hmph." Marxx pouted. "Just don't say my full name again. It sounds so girlie and yucky."

"No problemo." I replied.

It was true that Marxx hated her name, which is why she uses her nickname. It's also true that it doesn't really suit her, since she's very tomboyish... The complete opposite of me.

Casey, on the other hand, is the quieter, cool, and collected type. She's a very preserved, conservative person, but don't underestimate her. She can do things you wouldn't know she could be capable of... Except lie. She's a _really_ bad liar.

Why these people are my friends is still a mystery to me. Just kidding. We all bring out the best in each other, I guess. You know, like best friends do.

"My drink's empty." Casey remarked randomly.

I took a glance at my own to see the same observation. "Mine, too." I said.

"Same here." Marxx lifted her cup.

"Then, I guess we're done here." Casey said.

"What to do, what to do?" Marxx wondered aloud, tapping her chin.

"Ooh! We should watch a movie!" Casey suggested.

"I'd usually be up for this kinda thing, but I actually don't feel like staying out any longer." I said, checking my watch. "Plus, it's nearly 8 and I need to get home for family dinner."

"Oh, yeah. So do I." Casey replied.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Marxx commented. "Let's go catch a cab."

In about 5 minutes, we were able to get a cab. I went home first, since my house was nearest, and I hugged my friends goodbye.

I got home just in time for dinner, with my family expecting me, as always. We washed our hands, said grace, ate, and talked about our day, like we usually do. I told them about what happened, excluding the "Joe and me together-ish"-related parts. I _did _show them the picture, though, but they didn't take it as a big deal or anything like that... Except for my sister.

After dinner, I went up to my bedroom, which I shared with my sister. She practically followed and cornered me to get all the details. I told her the same things I told my friends, since she's my best friend, too.

"Oh, that sounded really in-te-res-ting." She commented.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, Nikki."

I showered, brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ's, and plopped down on my bed, cell phone in hand and checked it.

**2 new messages.**

"Okay, then, let's check 'em out." I said to myself.

Message number one was from an unknown number telling me I just won $50 and that I should text back to receive it. Honestly, how stupid does this person think I am?

Delete.

Message number two was from Joe. I couldn't help but smile as I read his message.

**Hey, Jade. :D**

**Had a fun time today... Except for the fan girl encounter. That was pretty scary. :P**

**I was thinking we should hang out again sometime... What do you think?**

**Joe**

**P.S. You looked really pretty today. And I'm not just saying that, I swear. :))**

Joe called me pretty! Wheeeeeeee! I soooooo gotta reply.

**Hi, Joe! :)**

**Yeah, it was fun. But I think I got too worked out with all that **_**running**_** that **_**you**_** put me through. :P Just kidding.**

**Hang out with you guys again? Sure! What did you have in mind?**

**Jade**

**P.S. Aww, thanks, Joe! You just made my day, err... Night. :P**

"What's with the super happy smile?" Nikki asked. "And I heard a weird sound a while ago." What sound?

_I believe you squeed out loud. It was a pretty funny sound, if you ask me._

Well, I didn't ask you, now did I.

"Jaaaaaade? Hellooooo?" She waved her hand in front of my face. Is this the third time it happened today?

_Yeah... Or fourth. I'm not quite sure. I lost count... And interest._

"HELLO! ANYONE THERE?!"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"What's with your smile and what was that sound?"

"Well, I'm smiling because I am a happy person. Is it wrong to be happy? And, uhh, I think the sound was me. Squeeing." I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that?

_Yeah, nice going, freak._

Excuse me?!

"Okay, but, why'd you squee?" My sister asked, interrupting my inner conflict.

"Uhh, no reason." I lied, involuntarily hugging my phone closer to my body. Hopefully, she won't notice.

"Ooh, what's in the text?" Dang it. She noticed.

"What text?" I asked and my phone beeped. She raised her eyebrow at me and I, not knowing what to say, just grinned and looked at my phone. Joe had replied! WOOHOO!

_Wow. Very smooth._

It doesn't matter, 'cause no one can hear me except you. Now let me read my text!

_Whatever._

I opened the message and read it.

**Jade,**

**Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were up to it. I mean, you're like this ball of energy! You're, like, hardly ever tired. That'd be awesome if you were on the road like us.**

**Umm, I was thinking just you and I'll hang out. If that's okay with you, of course. If you have other plans, that's fine, too.**

**Joe**

I re-read the phrase _you and I_. Me and Joe... Alone... Together? Like a date?

Other plans... Do I have other plans? If those plans are with Marxx and Casey, I could postpone it and they'd understand. I mean, Joe freakin' Jonas just asked me out, so they'd _better_ understand.

**Joe,**

**Don't worry 'bout it. There's enough energy in me to not crash. =))**

**I'd love that! My plans are all clear. Just gimme the deets and I'll get back to you.**

**Jade**

"Soo, what's up?" Nikki asked. I almost forgot she was here.

"Nothing." I replied casually. She pouted. "I'll tell you later when Joe replies." I promised.

"It's Joe! OMG! Are you serious? What did he say? TELL ME!" She yelled, nearly strangling me.

_Beep!_

"Yes, now, be quiet so I can read what he says." I told her as I pushed her away and opened his message.

**Jade,**

**Great! We'll go to the usual mall (don't worry, shades, scarves, and hats are always there. :P), have dinner, and catch a flick. And, of course, Starbucks.**

**I was thinking, maybe, at 3 pm, this Tuesday?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Joe**

I smiled again and began to reply.

**Joe,**

**That's perfect. See you then! :)**

**Jade**

I patiently waited for his reply as I looked at my sister's not-so-patiently-wating face. Then, I heard the beep. I automatically looked at my phone.

**Jade,**

**Awesome! I can't wait. :D**

**It's a date. ;)**

**Joe**

I grinned and put my phone down. I'm sort of a slow thinker, so it took about 3 seconds for this to sink in.

Oh my gosh.

I am going on a date with Joe Jonas.

I looked at my sister, who was not holding up very well, and trapped her in a tight bear hug.

"I'm going on a date with Joe!" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!" She squealed as well, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks! Now I gotta tell Casey and Marxx!" I said excitedly as I let go of her and reached for my phone again.

* * *

_Yayy! You finished it!_

_It was pretty long... :P But it was worth it, right? :D_

_OH! And another thing that's worth it... "JONAS BROTHERS: THE 3D CONCERT EXPERIENCE"!!! I watched it last... March 6. That was the weekend before my exams, but I passed all of them so IT DOESN'T MATTER! IN YOUR FACE, TEACHERS!!! LOL, JK. =))_

_Tell me what you think! ;)_

_~Jade_


	6. Chapter 5: Preparation

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Before you say anything... Yes. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!! =))_

_I really wished I could've updated sooner, but all these things came up! Grr. :| But at least the story's here now! :D =))_

_Thanks to my beloved beta, Noelle/Soleil Solitaire. :)_

_I won't make you wait any longer. READ, BABY, READ! =))_

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

_Oh my gosh._

_I am going on a date with Joe Jonas._

_I looked at my sister, who was not holding up very well, and trapped her in a tight bear hug._

"_I'm going on a date with Joe!" I squealed._

"_Oh my gosh! Congrats!" She squealed as well, hugging me tightly._

"_Thanks! Now I gotta tell Casey and Marxx!" I said excitedly as I let go of her and reached for my phone again._

* * *

I grinned excitedly as I punched in Casey's number.

_Ring, ri—_

"Hey, Jade!" Casey said brightly.

"Casey! Guess what?" I squealed, unable to control my happiness.

"OH MY GOD! You're going on a date with Joe aren't you?!"

I paused. "How did you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"I had a hunch." I could practically see her shrugging. "OH-EM-JAYY, YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH JOE!!!" She screamed suddenly.

"Yep! I am!"

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked jokingly.

"I feel... like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world!" I exclaimed, jumping on my bed.

"Have you called Marxx yet?"

"Nope, you're the first to know! Well, actually... fifth. It was Joe, Dani, me, Nikki, then you."

"Why was Dani before you?"

"Because she thinks faster." _Yes, I do._ "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow. I have to call Marxx before she kills me."

"'Kay. Bye!"

_Beep. Call ended._

Okay, now for Marxx.

_Ring, ring... ring, ring..._

"Come on, Marxx, pick up!" I said aloud.

_Ring, ri—_

"Yo!"

"DUDE! Guess what!"

"Uhh, I give up. Tell me." She never _does_ guess when I tell her to.

"IamgoingonadatewithJoe," I said quickly, telling her anyway because I couldn't hold it in.

"WHAT?! You're going on a date with Joe?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it's about time! When and where?"

"Tuesday at the usual mall."

"Awesome! I'm free."

"Huh? What do you mean _you're_ free?" I asked quizzically.

"DUH! Casey and I are gonna stalk you! With Nikki, of course." She said like it was an obvious thing.

"Marxx! Please, _don't_."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna tell you about it anyway!"

"Yeah, but I like to see everything in action."

I paused for a while. "_Fine_. Just at least try very, _very_ hard to be _subtle_."

"Casey will even duct tape my mouth, I promise."

"Good. I don't want my first date to be _ruined_."

"Ouch! I am offended!"

"Whatever," I said, glancing at the wall clock. _10:23 PM_, it read. "Anyways, I'm heading to bed now."

"Okay. Sweet dreams about you know who!"

"Haha, very funny. Good night." And with that, I hung up.

I put my phone on the table beside me and went downstairs to greet my parents good night and tell them the news.

* * *

"My baby is going on her first date!!" My mom exclaimed, trapping me in a mom-hug when she heard my news.

"Thanks, mom," I said breathlessly. "Umm, I can't... breathe."

"Oh, right. Sorry, honey," she said, letting go.

"Dad?" I turned to him to see how he took the news.

"I thought you weren't allowed to date until you were in college."

"Dad!" "Honey!" My mom and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright, alright. But you need a chaperone."

"Dad, Marxx and Casey are already on it. They're going to watch our every move and not let us out of their sight. And Nikki's probably joining them," I told them. "So that's three already."

"Okay, then," my dad said, smiling. "It's all set."

"Okay," I smiled. "Good night! I love you!" I said, kissing them both on the cheek.

* * *

"I love my life," I thought aloud as I plopped down on my bed.

"Yes, yes. Your life is awesome. I get it," Nikki said from her bed. "Good night."

"But I can't sleep!" I was too hyped up.

She turned to me. "The longer you take to sleep, the longer the days will pass, and the longer it'll take for Tuesday to arrive."

"Good point," I replied. "Oh, well. G'night!"

"Sure, sure."

I smiled as I switched the light off, rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

Surprisingly, I was able to sleep. And it was a pretty good sleep, too. But usually, with all good rests, I just _have_ to be woken up... and by my brother, too.

"Rise and shine!" Timmy yelled, drawing the curtains, and allowing the sunlight to blind my eyes.

"Ugh," I grunted and turned to my side, covering my face with my blanket.

But my brother obviously had this fully planned. "Wakey wakey, Jade!" He said loudly, pulling the covers off me.

"Tim! What's your problem?!" I shouted. "I'm sleepin' here!" I shouted and turned to the clock. "And it's 7:30 AM!"

"So?"

"You woke me up at 7 AM... And it's summertime." I pointed out. "Summer is a time of _resting_!"

"Whatever, just get up."

"Fine!" I grunted again, getting up, and walking to the bathroom.

_Why_ does he have to do this? Just because it's a _Monday_ in summer?

_We think alike, your brother and I._

Yeah, probably. We _are_ opposites.

_No, I mean, we both like torturing you._

I rolled my eyes and blocked Dani from my mind as I finished brushing my hair.

I changed from my PJ's into comfortable home clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted, smiling.

"Someone's in a better mood," I heard Timmy murmur. I decided to ignore him, as always.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes and bacon," my sister replied, grinning like she was in heaven.

As if on cue, my mom came out of the kitchen. She was already ready for work, but for some reason, she decided to cook for us today instead of Yaya, our housekeeper.

"Here's breakfast, kiddies," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, mom!" We said and grinned in unison.

"Wow, that smells amazing!" My dad said, coming out of the room all dressed for work.

He sat down and so did my mom. We all said grace first, thanking the Lord for the food we have and asking Him to bless it. After that, we dug in.

The food tasted as good as it smelled, and when my family is hungry and has good food, well... let's just say we finished really quickly.

The rest of the day went by so slowly. It felt like the slowest day ever. These are how my conversations went:

**Me: What time is it?**

**Nikki: 3:30.**

**Me: Okay.**

***after what seemed like forever***

**Me: What time is it now?**

**Nikki: 3:32. Leave me alone!**

_That was surprisingly accurate._

Yup. And it continued for the rest of the day... I think Nikki hates me now.

_She's not the only one._

Hey! I heard that!

_I know._

"Nikki," I started.

"It's 7:05. Leave me alone!"

"I _know_ what time it is." I had a watch on now.

"Oh."

"It's also time for dinner. Come on!" I said, pulling her away from her laptop. "You, too, Timmy," I said to my brother, grabbing him as well.

We went downstairs and sat at the table just as dad came out of his room. He's an I.T. Professional who has his own company and he works at home, apart from the times he visits clients or makes trades. My mom, on the other hand, works as a commercial director for The Coca-Cola Company. _–A/N: Not movie director, okay? It's _business_.–_

We ate our meal, prepared by Yaya, in moderate silence, apart from chatter about random things.

When I finished my dinner, I jumped into the shower. As soon as I was done with that, I dreesed for bed and brushed my teeth.

I went online for a bit and saw some of my friends online. One of them was a good friend of mine named Gabby.

**Jade: Hey, Gabby! :D**

**Gabby: JED~**

**Jade: =))**

**Gabby: :D**

**Gabby: What's up?**

**Jade: Oh, nothing much...**

**Jade: Except I'm going out on a date tomorrow!! :D**

**Gabby: :O With who?**

**Jade: /:)**

**Jade: Who else?**

**Gabby: OH.**

**Gabby: Joe. :**

**Jade: Yeah! :D**

**Gabby: Hey, can I join the stalk parade? :D**

**Gabby: PLEEEEEASE? :D**

**Jade: Since you said please...**

**Gabby: YAY!\:D/**

**Gabby: Thanks, Jade. :D**

**Jade: No problemo...**

My other great friend, Mae, was online, too.

**Jade: MAE MAEEEEE...**

**Mae: Jade! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Jade: Tell you what?**

**Mae: /:)**

**Mae: That you're going on a date with Joe tomorrow!**

**Jade: Gabby told you, didn't she? :))**

**Mae: Yeah. :))**

**Jade: Actually, I was literally just about to tell you.**

**Mae: Oh.**

**Mae: =))**

**Mae: Okay then.**

**Jade: :)) I'm guessing you want to join the stalk parade, too?**

**Mae: Don't you know me well enough by now?**

**Jade: =))**

**Jade: Okay, okay, you can. :))**

**Mae: YES! =))**

I made more small talk with them and a few others, like my friends, Noelle and Denise.

My mistake. They ended up joining the "stalk parade." How many were they now? Let's see, there's Casey, Marxx, Nikki, Gabby, Mae, Noelle, and Denise...

"Seven?!" I exclaimed. Then, I sighed. "Joe will understand... at least, I _think_ he will. It's a high probability."

"Uhh, did you just talk to yourself?" My sister's astonished voice asked me.

"Umm, yeah, don't you?"

She shrugged. I guess that was the right answer. No more questions on whether I was crazy or not. Dani, don't add to that.

_Hmph._

Time passed by. I checked my watch and it read "10:30." Bedtime. I wanted to get enough rest for tomorrow.

I shut off my laptop after saying goodnight and goodbye — no pun intended — to my chat-mates. Then, I went to my parents' room and did the same. My brother and sister followed my lead.

"Sleep well," my dad said.

"You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, sweetie." My mom winked at me. "Sweet dreams."

I chuckled. "'Night. Love you!" I said once again, closing the door.

I went to my room and climbed into my bed before texting Marxx and Casey goodnight and telling them not to reply anymore, since I was heading to bed.

Then, I snuggled up into my blanket and laid my head down on my pillow, and I was asleep before I knew it. Surprising, considering my excitement.

* * *

I woke up from the sunlight beaming down on my face... HA. I wish. I woke up to my brother and sister playing Rock Band 2.

"BoomboomBOOMboom, boomboomBOOMboom..." went Timmy playing the drums.

"Weeeooooowwww, weeeeee, waaaahhhhh..." went Nikki playing guitar.

"It's the... eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals..." went the singer's voice echoing from the speakers.

"HEY! I was sleeping here!" I yelled to them, not happy at all with this sleep interruption.

"And now you're awake. 'Bout time anyway," Nikki said.

I looked at the clock. It was 9 am. I sighed. Good enough. I had T-minus 6 hours to get ready. Psshh. I had a lot of time!

_That's what you think..._

Dude. Six hours is plenty of time.

_Whatever you say..._

I shook my head. Dani's just trying to mess with me. I fixed my bed and went into the bathroom to do my business and change into house clothes.

I had my breakfast and saw there was a note for me on the fridge. It was from my mom.

**Have fun on your date later, sweetie! :)**

**Love, Mom.**

I smiled and reminded myself to text her to say thanks.

After all of that, it was already 10:30. Wow, time passes by so fast. I figured I still had a lot of time left, so I went to the computer and did my usual thing.

Later on I checked my watch, and it was noon. I had only 3 hours left, so I prepared to go to mu closet, only to be stalled by lunchtime.

I finished lunch in 30 minutes, then I raced to my closet and trapped myself in there. After about an hour, I _still_ did not know what to wear. My clothes were strewn out across the floor and my eyes started fillling up with tears of frustration.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!" I screamed.

"What happened? What's wrong? Who died?" My panicked sister asked, coming into my room.

"I don't know what to wear! And I only have an hour and a half left!!" I exclaimed, tears flowing down from my eyes.

Any random person would've just shook their head and walked away, but Nikki, being my sister and best friend who always understands me, gave me a hug.

"Why didn't you do this yesterday instead of bugging me about the time every 2 minutes?!" She scolded jokingly. I laughed.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me._" I heard my phone ring, err... sing.

I looked at the screen and my breath caught.

**Joe Jonas calling...**

I pressed the phone to my chest and looked up at my sister. "It's Joe," I said, my voice merely a whisper.

"What are you waiting for, then? Answer it!" She ordered me.

I pressed on the green button and put the phone to my ear. "Uhh... hi, Joe!"

"Jade! Hey, listen, I have good news and bad news."

"Oh? W-what is it?" I stuttered, afraid of what was coming next.

"The good news is, we're still on for our date tonight!" He said excitedly as I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "The bad news is, we have to reschedule it for a bit later. Is 7 okay with you?"

"Yeah! It's great." Any time would be fine as long as we were together.

_Oh, eww. That is so cheesy, you know?_

I ignored Dani, rolling my eyes inwardly at her. "What's up?"

"Well, I totally spaced on the fact that we had a live video chat at 5, and I didn't want our date to be a measly two hours, so I thought it would be better to reschedule it."

"Well, it's perfect. I'm kind of in a crisis, too," I said, looking at my clothes on the floor.

He laughed. I guessed he knew what I meant. "Okay, then. Pick you up at 7!" I could almost hear the wink in his voice.

"See ya! Bye!" I said and pressed the red button on my phone.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing now that I had more time to sort everything out.

My sister gave me a Look, saying she wanted answers.

"It's my lucky day. Our date's postponed to 7, so now, I have about..." I glanced at my watch. "5 hours and 15 minutes left."

"Better not waste any more time, then." Nikki said. "Don't worry, I'll stay here as your... advisor," she joked.

"Thanks, sis. I always knew I could count on you," I said, smiling and giving her a hug.

"Okay, okay. Enough flattery. Let's get to work!" She said, rubbing her hands together.

And we began our mission.

* * *

_Soooo, what did you guys think? :D_

_I know, it's horrible. No date scene yet. BUT! I __promise__ and __oath_ _and __swear__ to update, like, either later today or tomorrow. I'm afraid this might get too long._

_This is just a filler! The real action happens later! =))_

_You know what to do. ;)_

_~ Jade :D_


	7. Chapter 6: Date

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hello to all the readers, new and old! :D_

_I know I promised, sweared, and oathed to make this come out sooner, but there weren't enough reviews, so... :P_

_But, here it is, the much-awaited date! I know you're excited — I am, too — so I won't make you wait any longer! :D_

_It's long. =)) That good enough? :P_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO NOELLE (aka Soleil Solitaire) FOR INSPIRING ME. =)) I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU, GIRL. =))_

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"_It's my lucky day. Our date's postponed to 7, so now, I have about..." I glanced at my watch. "5 hours and 15 minutes left."_

"_Better not waste any more time, then," Nikki said. "Don't worry, I'll stay here as your... advisor," she joked._

"_Thanks, sis. I always knew I could count on you," I said, smiling and giving her a hug._

"_Okay, okay. Enough flattery. Let's get to work!" she said, rubbing her hands together._

_And we began our mission._

* * *

Before doing anything, I texted my mom to tell her that the date was moved to a later time. I texted the stalk parade, too. As much as I didn't want them there, I was too nice to keep them waiting at the mall for 4 hours.

"Oh my goodness! It's perfect!" I exclaimed when we finally sorted out my outfit. It took us, more or less, about 3 hours to get it right. So, that left me with 2 hours to do everything else.

My sister smiled triumphantly. "Well, then. My work here is done," she said, rubbing her hands together like she was dusting dirt off.

I grinned. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

She smiled smugly. "What would you do without me?"

I let go of her and laughed. "Okay, you can leave now. I have to get dressed and stuff."

She nodded and pranced out the room.

I sighed happily and turned to look at the outfit Nikki and I had put together. It was a nice white button-down blouse paired with a pink knee-length skirt and ballet flats. I couldn't use heels yet, since I could hardly walk properly barefoot. I would fall over myself even _more_ if I wore heels. As if I had enough trouble concentrating on walking — or anything else, for that matter — when I was with Joe.

_Hey, why don't you change already so you can get to the actual date already?_

Good thinking.

* * *

After about an hour and a half later, I was done with my outfit and hair & make-up. I used the rest of the time I had left — 30 minutes — to go online and chat with my friends for a bit.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_ I heard a car honk outside. It wasn't just any car's honk. It was an Audi A8's honk — Joe's car's honk. Joe was here!

I grinned, said goodbye to all my chat mates, and turned off my laptop. I glanced at the mirror a last time to check if everything was in place. Check. There was nothing in my teeth, my hair was fixed, and my make-up gave me a natural glow.

I grabbed my purse and rushed out my door, saw my dad, brother, and sister waiting there, and kissed them goodbye.

"See you guys later," I said, then turned to my sister. "Marxx and Casey will be passing by for you, Nic," I told her. She nodded.

"Have a good time," my dad said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled.

"Bye, everyone!" I said as I reached the door and gave them a wave.

As soon as I stepped out the door, I saw my mom — who, apparently, just got home — talking to Joe. I supposed they heard the door close, because they turned to my direction as it did.

"Hi, sweetie!" My mom said happily, opening her arms out to me as I walked toward her. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Joe smirk.

"Hi, mom," I replied as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You came just in time."

"Joe here was just telling me about your plans for tonight."

I turned to face Joe. "Oh, really? And what are they?"

He grinned his signature grin. "Apart from dinner, a movie, and Starbucks, it's a surprise."

I cocked an eyebrow up at him. Joe wasn't the best at surprises; he usually ended up spilling them within a few minutes.

"I'm sure you'll love it, honey," my mom told me. "I think Joseph here knows you almost as Nikki does!"

Joe grinned again and I smiled. She was right. Joe was on the same friendship level as Nikki. Well, maybe even higher.

"Well," Joe said, glancing at his watch and interrupting my reverie, "we'd better get going." He turned to my mom. "Thanks, Mrs. Allen. I had a great time talking to you." He smiled at her and they shook hands.

"My pleasure, Joe. And please, call me Aunt Tata," she replied as she smiled back at him. Then she turned so that she was facing the both of us. "You kids have a wonderful time!"

"We will," Joe and I said at the same time. I blushed.

"Um, I'll go get the car," Joe murmured, walking towards his Audi.

"Uhh, see you later, mom." I kissed her cheek again.

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, remember your curfew." She winked at me.

"Yes, mom," I chuckled. "Joe will have me home by 10. Bye!" I said, waving to her and to my other family members who had gone outside. I turned around to see Joe opening the door for me. I smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled back and nodded, then closed my door and walked to his once I was in. As soon as we were both strapped in and settled, we waved goodbye to my family and drove off.

* * *

I looked at him eagerly. "So... what's the surprise?" I asked.

He shot a quick glance at me and continued to concentrate on driving. "Not telling. That's why it's called a _surprise_, Jade." He smirked.

"Come _on_, Joe. You and I both know that you can't keep a secret for more than 15 minutes," I pointed out, raising my eyebrow at him. "And you know you want to tell me." I started poking his side, his "soft spot."

"Hey, quit it!" he said, laughing. "I'm driving here!"

I laughed. "You know, I'm really proud that you got your license."

"Aww, thanks. But flattery will get you nowhere."

I laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'll change the subject."

"Thank you. It's hard enough keeping a surprise as it is. You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled and turned on the radio for some music. "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows started playing. I saw Joe smile. "What?" I asked him.

"What what?"

"I saw you smile, Joe. Spill."

"Uhh, I smiled because I am a happy person."

I chuckled. "Joe, don't make me tickle you again..."

"Okay, fine!" He laughed, moving away from me slightly. "This song reminds me of... us... that's all." He stared straight on the road, avoiding my gaze.

I blushed and said nothing, looking away.

In _love_?

We drove in silence after that, the only noise being the radio, I didn't know how long it would last, and I didn't find out because we were at the mall a few minutes later.

"We're here," Joe said after a while, pulling over.

I nodded, unlatched my seatbelt, and reached for the door.

"Wait!" he said suddenly, removing his seatbelt and bolting out the door after grabbing his Wayfarers.

He ran to my side and held the door open for me, smiling. "Here we are, milady," he said with a bow. I let out a chuckle. I guess the awkwardness had disappeared.

"Why, thank you, dear sir," I replied, playing along.

I went out the door, he gave me his hand, and I gladly took it.

"So, where to now?" I asked him.

"First, I put on my disguise," he said, putting on his shades. "And this is for you." He handed me a rectangular box. I opened it an saw Wayfarers, like his, only pink, my favorite color.

"Aww, thanks, Joe!" I hugged him. "But why do I need a disguise?"

"It's not a disguise, per se. It's a gift. I got it in the mail and I thought pink would look so much better on you," he explained, laughing.

"Thanks." I giggled, putting them on.

"Wow, they look great on you," Joe commented. I blushed. "So, to Starbucks?"

"Of course." He gave his arm to me and I took it. We walked arm-in-arm to Starbucks, smiling and exchanging small talk about random things that happened while he was on tour and whatnot.

When we got there, we ordered our usual — a strawberries and crème frap for him, and a caramel frap for me — and sat down. Joe paid for everything, as usual. They say guys should always pay for things on dates... but Joe paid for everything anyway, whether we were on a _date_ date or not, because he wanted to... at least that's what he told me.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" he asked me as we sat down.

"I, uhh, don't really know what's showing," I admitted.

"No problem. We'll go check out the cinema later," he replied. "I'm paying," he added before I could say anything.

"Strawberries and crème and caramel frap for Joe," the bartender called.

"Be right back." He stood up and got our drinks, and we walked out, arm-in-arm with our coffee in our other hands.

"You wanna get a bite to eat first?" Joe asked me when we were halfway there, beside the food court.

I was about to say "no thanks" until I smelled the pizza. It was calling out to me. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Joe chuckled.

* * *

"So, four-cheese?" Joe asked me. I grinned and nodded in reply. He chuckled. "Of course."

He ordered and paid for it and came back to the table to wait.

"Did you notice those people in trenchcoats over there?" He motioned behind us.

"Yeah. They were there at Starbucks, too."

"Who uses a trenchcoat in California, and in the middle of summer?" Joe laughed.

I laughed. "No idea."

"Usually, the paparazzi try to blend in. You know, dress like normal people."

"I wouldn't know. I don't get stalked like you and your brothers, Joe." I chuckled. I had made few appearances on TV shows, but nothing like a lead role in a movie or a platinum record-selling artist. In other words, not much success, unlike the JoBros.

Our server arrived, placing our pizza on the table. "Here's your pizza. Enjoy," he said. Its aroma filled our nostrils and we both sighed in delight.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"No problem. Hey, are you Jade Allen?" the server asked me. Before I answered, he cut me off and said, "I loved your character in that episode of House." He was talking about when I played a patient that had a frog in her throat... literally. "You were hilarious." _–A/N: LOL. Hint, hint. They mentioned it in _Jonas_. :P-_

I smiled. "Thanks. You actually read the credits?"

"Not usually. Only if the actress is a potential star or celebrity crush." He winked at me. I was quite shocked, and said nothing.

"Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to eat our pizza now," Joe spoke up, his voice kind of protective.

"Oh. Sorry, man," he said, backing away.

Once he was out of an earshot, I turned to Joe, realizing his smile had turned into a frown. "Uhh, yum, pizza!" I tried to break the awkward air. I reached for a slice, not realizing it was hot. "Ow!" I pulled my hand back.

That was enough to break the awkwardness.

Joe burst out into a laughing fit. "Here, put your fingers on this." He took my hand and placed it on his cold glass of water. Electricity zapped through my body as he did so. We looked up at each other and looked away.

If this were a movie, this would be the part where my friend as I would squeal. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could've sworn I heard squealing.

"I think I've healed enough," I said after a few minutes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He let go of my hand.

When he let go, I felt... weird. Like I was missing something, like my heart had an empty space.

"Pizza's okay now. Nothing you would burn your fingers over," he said, chuckling.

I laughed. "Yeah, what I did was pretty dumb. I should've checked the temperature."

"That would've been pizza boy's job. He should've said it was hot instead of calling you hot."

"Yeah, I prefer to be called beautiful by gentlemen."

"Hello, there, beautiful." He winked.

I laughed and he grinned. We exchanged more small talk while eating our pizza, and, before we knew it, it was gone.

"Aww, no more pizza..."

"To the cinema!" Joe said excitedly as he dragged me off.

* * *

I pursed my lips as we checked out the different movies. Apart from the movies we had already seen, nothing was really that interesting, or at least not really worth paying for. I sighed.

"This is why I always have a Plan B," Joe said to me, pulling me away.

"Excuse me, sir," someone in a trenchcoat and a thick moustache said to Joe in a gruff voice, interrupting us. "My name is Bob... Kinkles. May I have your picture? I'm from, umm, Finland, and I'm documenting my trip to California."

Joe raised his eyebrow. "Uhh, okay."

The strange man took our picture by the movie posters, and then he said, "Thanks, kids."

"No problem," Joe said. "Umm, is that your tour group with you there?" He pointed to the group of people behind him, some in black from head to toe with war paint, and some wearing trenchcoats with moustaches as well.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."Joe shrugged. "Just a little tip: no one wears trenchcoats in California, unless it's winter or Halloween."

"I'll keep that in mind." He saluted us. "Be on your way."

We walked outside to the parking lot, going back to his car.

"Well, that was weird."

"No kidding."

I laughed. "So, this 'plan B' is the surprise?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yup."

We reached his Audi and he opened the door for me again. I entered and strapped myself in while he closed my door and walked to his. Once both our seatbelts were put on, he started the engine and drove off.

Music played from the speakers, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"So," I started, "where is this surprise?" I grinned.

"You'll see..."

I sighed and shook my head. Then my smile faded as I heard noises in the background. It sounded like squeeing, giggling, music, and talking all mixed together. It seemed oddly familiar. I turned around and saw a car behind us, following us. I peered into it to see 10 people inside it: 7 girls and 3 boys.

Oh my God.

I had been having such a good time on my date, I forgot about the stalk parade. I looked back again and saw the people more clearly. Yup, it was them. Marxx, Casey, Nikki, Mae, Gabby, Noelle, and Denise were there, together with Kevin, Nick, and Frankie.

These were the ones in trenchcoats, fake moustaches, and wearing all black with war paint. These were not paparazzi. These were our stalk parade.

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked me.

"Remember the people following us? That Bob guy and the other ones in trenchcoats?"

"And the ones with war paint? Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, they're not paparazzi. They're my friends... and your brothers."

"Oh yeah. They said wanted to tag along."

"And?"

"I said no."

"But apparently, they tagged along with my friends."

"So how many are there?"

"10." I groaned again.

"And they're behind us now?"

"Yeah."

"Man," he sighed, exasperated. "They followed us from the mall?!"

"Guess so." I sighed, too. "Were you trying to lose them?"

"Sorta," he said, laughing.

I chuckled. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"We're actually here, right now," he said as he pulled the brakes.

We unstrapped ourselves and he went out the car first to open my door.

"We have arrived," he said, bowing and removing his shades. "But I'm gonna need to blindfold you."

I laughed. "Okay, fine," I said as I removed my Wayfarers and he wrapped a handkerchief around my head to cover my eyes. Then, he held my hand and led me to his surprise.

* * *

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he said after a while. The others were probably following us, but I didn't care. He took off my blindfold and I opened my eyes. In front of me, I saw a small room, probably of a cabin, with a window overlooking the ocean. In the room was a candlelit dinner for two, perfectly set up.

I let out a gasp, my unoccupied hand flew to my mouth, and my eyes widened. I turned to Joe. "Joe, this is... this is beautiful!"

"Yeah," he said, turning to me yet not letting go of my hand. "Just like you." He smiled at me while I blushed and looked away. I heard squees and giggles behind me.

I guess Joe heard it, too, because he let go of my hand and turned around. "Should we let them in?"

"Nahh," I said, waving the thought dismissively.

He laughed. "Good." I smiled. "Uhh, so you wanna sit down?"

"Oh yeah, sure," I stuttered as I plopped down on one of the bean bags on the floor.

"You hungry?" Joe asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"No, not hungry. But, you know me, I always wanna eat." I chuckled.

"Good." He pressed a few buttons on the microwave to heat the food. The food was done a few minutes later. He brought it out and put it on our plates.

"McDonald's?" I asked him, chuckling.

"Yeahp. Your favorite," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took a bite out of my Double Cheeseburger.

"No problem," he replied, digging into his Quarter Pounder.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked him when I swallowed.

"What?"

"Why our stalk parade had to come in either all black with war paint, or a fedora, a fake mustache, and a coat."

We both laughed. "Yeah, I don't get that either. Aren't stalkers supposed to blend in?"

"Obviously, our stalkers are inexperienced."

We talked more, sharing laughter and our vanilla milkshake — two straws, as usual.

When we were finished, we got up and threw our trash in the kitchen.

"So, how'd you get all this done, anyway?" I asked him when we were done cleaning up.

"I have my sources, but that doesn't really matter. You enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having the best time," I said sincerely, smiling.

"Well, it's gonna be even better." He took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. Still holding my hand, he pressed 'play' on the stereo and a song starts playing. _–A/N: The song is "If You fall (Fall In Love)" by Select Start.–_

_You're so cute,_

_Honestly, I wanna give you the world tonight._

_Make sure you hold on tight._

_Just stay awake._

_You're all I've got, don't leave my sight._

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a British accent, letting go of my hand and bowing.

I chuckled and used the same accent. "Of course you may."

'_Cause if you fall,_

_Fall in love,_

_It's what we're all thinking of._

He put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Our other hands were clasped together and we moved from side to side. _–A/N: The Waltz.–_

_Oh my, love is not a word I could've said_

_To express my heart._

_Right from the very start,_

_You've been the one,_

_Beautiful, caring, and smart._

He sang along to the words with so much meaning as we swayed to with the music. When he sang, he was looking right at me, his eyes boring into mine, like he was trying to send me a message. I listened closely to the lyrics.

'_Cause if you fall,_

_Fall in love,_

_It's what we're all thinking of._

_Stay when every bright color goes gray,_

_I'll be there to carry you away._

'_Cause I don't want any more time_

_Wasted without you,_

_Wondering, wondering, wondering_

_About you._

There was an interlude and we kept on dancing. It felt like a scene out of _High School Musical_, two teens in love, expressing their love through music. Throughout the song, our eyes never left each others' gaze.

'_Cause if you fall,_

_Fall in love,_

_It's what we're all thinking of._

_Stay when every bright color goes gray,_

_I'll be there to carry you away._

'_Cause I dont want any more time_

_Wasted without you,_

_Wondering, wondering, wondering_

_About you, about you, about you._

The song ended with a strum of a guitar. We were still holding onto each other, and looking into each others' eyes. I noticed him break the eye contact when his eyes flickered down to my lips. He looked into my eyes again, then leaned forward. I did the same and instinctively closed my eyes. We were about a centimeter apart, and going even closer.

"_Looking at a picture from when we first met, You gave me a smile that I could never forget."_

Yeah, that's right. Joe's phone rang.

We both opened our eyes and moved away awkwardly from each other. Joe shot me an apologetic glance as he brought out his phone from his pocket. I sat down and watched him make an irritated face as he spoke to the person on the other line.

"Yes, Kevin?" he asked through his teeth. "What do you mean checking up on me? I can see you from the dang window! Fine, what do you want?" He glanced at his watch. "Ugh. Whatever. But you're fixing it up. No buts. Bye, Kev."

He hung up then looked at me again. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"It's, umm...," I cleared my throat, "it's okay." My voice was merely a squeak.

There was an awkward silence. Thanks a _lot_, Kevin.

Joe cleared his throat and looked at his watch again. "It's almost 10. We should probably get going."

"Oh, yeah. Right," I said, getting up and fixing my skirt. I bent down to pick up my purse and it seemed Joe had the same idea, too. We reached for it at the same time and our fingers touched, electricity zapping through us. We looked up automatically and accidentally knocked our heads together.

"Ow," I said, laughing and rubbing my head.

"Sorry about that." Joe was laughing, too, as well as the others outside. He bent down again and picked up my purse. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I replied as I took it from him. "At least we broke the awkward silence."

"That's not the only thing we broke," he joked, laughing while rubbing his head and causing me to laugh as well. He looked at his watch another time. "Come on, we should get going," he said, offering me his hand.

I smiled and took it. After we took a few steps forward, I looked back, remembering the table set up. "Who's gonna fix this up?"

"Don't worry. I gave Kevin clean up duty for interrupting us." He winked and I laughed again as he joined in. "Come on, let's get to the car."

* * *

We reached his Audi and Joe was a gentleman as always. As we went into the car, our stalk parade went in theirs as well.

"It's a good thing we're going home. Now they don't have to stalk us anymore."

"Thank God," Joe said, laughing.

He started the car and began driving me home.

The ride was moderately silent, apart from us singing along to random songs on the radio.

It was a smooth drive. Pretty long, but no traffic, so we were just coasting along. My hands were on my lap and I was just looking up at the sky, gazing at the stars.

Suddenly, my hand had a companion. I turned my head and saw that Joe's hand had found it's way to mine. As I looked up from it, our eyes met again. We both looked away, and he continued driving as I blushed.

"Despite all the interruptions, I had a really great time, Joe," I told him, smiling.

"I'm glad you did. I had fun, too." He glanced at me, smiling as well.

A few more minutes passed by, and then I was home.

"Here we are," he said.

I nodded. "Home."

He did his usual routine, getting out the car first to open my door. I got out and locked arms with him, and we walked to my front door.

When we got there, I turned to him and said, "Well, thanks for a great date, Joe." I hugged him. "I had so much fun."

"Yeah. Me, too." He hugged me back. We stood like that for a while, not wanting to let go. Eventually we did.

"So, uhh, good night," I told him. He nodded. We both turned away.

"You know," he said. I turned around. "It's sort of a good thing Kevin interrupted us."

"W-why?" I asked incredulously.

"You shouldn't kiss on the first date."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot." I sighed. I turned my head again and I reached out my hand to open my front door. But then, I was soon overcome with this instinct, this idea. I turned to him again, only to see him a few steps away from his car. "Joe!" I called, running to him.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"We all break rules sometimes, don't we?"

He smiled. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

I smiled, too, and we both leaned forward, closing our eyes instinctively. We were so close, and going even closer. Then, his lips pressed to mine.

I never expected, despite watching countless Disney movies, that my first kiss would make me feel like this. I felt like I was being lifted off the ground to fly; yet I felt so stable, my feet planted on the floor permanently. Electricity shot through my veins, adrenaline through my bloodstream; yet I felt calm, like this was fate, always meant to be.

We could've stayed like this forever but, sadly, we were only human, and oxygen was a primary need.

We pulled away, breathless. I looked at him again, and he smiled. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that."

"How long?"

"Oh, since 3 years ago, when I met you."

I blushed. "Well, I, umm, better get inside. My parents would be worried."

"No problem." I turned around, but Joe stopped me. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yes?"

He cupped my face in his hands and I blushed. "Good night." He pressed his lips to mine again, only this time it was just a peck.

But peck, smooch, or whatever, he still managed to make me blush. "Good night, Joe."

I smiled and turned away, opening my door. I entered and turned around again to wave good bye. He waved back, and I closed the door.

I sighed happily against the door. "Best date ever."

_Hell yeah._

I'm glad we agree on something. And welcome back, Dani.

_Good to be back._

I walked to the living room and put my spare keys on the table.

Then the lights turned on suddenly. I spun around to see my family (excluding Nikki) sitting on the couch, arms folded.

"Uhh... hi, everyone," I said nervously. "Where's Nikki?" I asked when I noticed someone was missing.

"I got it all on camera!" My sister came marching down the stairs, clad in a trenchcoat and a fedora with a video camera in hand. Everyone looked at her like she had foiled a plan or something. "You could've at least warned me," she shrugged. Then, they all turned to me.

"I guess we don't have to ask you how your date went, judging by that smile plastered on your face," my mom said, smiling.

"Smile? What smile? I'm not smiling. Pshh," I blabbered, waving the thought away dismissively, and folding my arms across my chest. My mother only raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so it was amazing, wonderful, spectacular, awesome, felt like heaven — shall I go on?" My dad shifted in his seat. "Oh. Sorry, dad. I, uhh, had a lot of fun."

"What happened to the 'no kissing on first dates' rule?'

"Mom, it's not like Joe's a stranger," I protested. "I mean, I've known him for so long! And all rules have exceptions, right?" I hope I'm right.

"Yes, hun, they do. I was just trying to see if you had an answer." She winked at me, to my relief.

"But I stand by the rule," my dad spoke up.

"Yeah. Me, too," Timmy said.

"Boys," my mom said, rolling her eyes. I laughed. "You can go on up and get ready for bed, sweeties," she told me and my sister. "I'll talk to the boys."

"Thanks, mom," I replied, kissing her on the cheek. "'Night, dad. 'Night, Tim." I kissed them on the cheek, too.

My sister did the same and we went up the stairs together. Once we reached the room, she glanced at me with a smug look on her face.

"So," she started.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You were there the whole time. And you probably got everything on tape, too."

She smiled smugly again. "Yup. And I was Bob, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Good night, Nikki."

She tipped her fedora and walked into her room. I went into mine as well, setting my bag down on my night table. Then I heard my phone beep several times.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—Beep._

Ahh, that must be the stalk parade, messaging in. I'll check my phone after I change and shower.

* * *

"Wow. 14 new messages," I thought aloud.

Majority of them were, indeed from my stalk parade, plus Nick, Kevin, and Frankie. Casey, Mae, and Gabby texted twice, so that made 13. And the last message was from Joe.

My friends said stuff along the lines of,

**Great date, huh? : :))**

And the ones who texted again said,

**OK, talk to you tomorrow. ILY! :D**

I didn't reply anymore. I _would_... tomorrow.

Joe's message was just a bit longer, but meant a lot more.

**Hey, Jade! :)**

**Had a great time today. :D**

**Maybe we could hang out again sometime? Minus the stalk parade, of course. ;)**

**Joe**

To which I replied,

**Hi, Joe. :D**

**I had an awesome time, too. ;))**

**Hang out again? Without them?! :O**

**Sure; I'd like nothing more. :P**

**Jade**

He replied soon after.

**Jade,**

**Haha. Awesome. Good night!**

**x3 Joe**

I smiled than analyzed his text. There was a heart before his name. Heart means love... So, it was "Love, Joe."

LOVE?!

_Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's late. Go to bed._

I sighed, giving in.

I put my phone down on my night table, climbed into my bed, turned off my lamp, said my prayers, and drifted to sleep.

And I hoped that what I would dream about tonight would be the definition of "sweet dreams."

_

* * *

_

There you go! The much awaited date! :D

_Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :)_

_If you'd like to hear the song, go to_ youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DLJbJHmPAMs_._

_Tell me what you think! Drop a review. :)_

_x3 Jade_

_P.S. Follow me on Twitter (_twitter(dot)com/JadeAyy_) and/or friend me on FFE (_tinyurl(dot)com/crewwx_)! :D_


End file.
